


Squirm

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hobbits share a bathroom trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirm

The entire evening can be classified very easily under "bad idea." 

Elijah knows it's going to be one hell of ride, starting out with the club drug dissolving on his tongue that he shouldn't've taken and ending with the drinks he shouldn't've mixed with said drug. Just enough alcohol to zap-kill a couple dozen brain cells; just enough to enhance the crawling-sweating-squirming feeling the drug gives his body. 

Should've told Sean about Dom and Billy, because with a bit of drink in them they stop caring and start snogging, and Sean sits across the table from all three of them, looking amused and tolerant as always. He's got both sets of car keys in his pocket. He's the safe man. 

Elijah thinks he loves Sean. He giggles insanely into his drink at the mere tease of that thought. Losing the thread, he gets up to follow Dom and Billy when they strike out across the dance floor. Sean follows, blending easily into the crowd along with his fucked up companions. 

The place is a blaze of color and tang at the back of Elijah's throat. He can feel every brush of cloth on his body; can feel the air rushing past his lips when he exhales. He stops short, colliding with Dom, who ignores him and keeps following Billy. The bump against his body brings every nerve to attention, thrusts the sudden desire to do that again to the forefront of his mind. Blindly he reaches out and wraps his arms around Dom's waist, face squishing against Dom's shoulder blade. 

"Where're we going?" he shouts over the noise, trampling Dom's heels as they walk.

"Billy's gotta piss," Dom replies, just as they find the hallway. The wicked grin on Dom's lips suggests ulterior motive.

Inside the bathroom, Billy does his business while Dom hovers. Elijah washes his hands for sheer lack of something to do. He doesn't like the cold bite of the tile here or the ugly lighting or the echo. His head spins and he finds himself clinging to Sean's side.

"You okay?" Sean asks.

"Yeah," Elijah says. 

Dom and Billy are near the sinks. They're tangled around each other again. Dom's hands fill Billy's back pockets, haul their bodies together tightly, and his wrists tense with muscle as they squeeze. Elijah looks away with practiced indifference, but notices that Sean isn't doing the same. Those hazel eyes, untouched by indications of chemical alternation, fix cleanly on the pair. Elijah watches Sean's breathing change; watches the slow glide of Sean's eyelashes as they dip in absentminded blinks. For some reason, it makes him nervous.

"Get a room, bastards," he shouts, rolling his eyes weakly.

Dom pushes Billy back against the sinks and Billy almost tumbles into the mirror, but quickly steadies himself on the rim of the sink. They kiss, tongues slipping wet and pink in full view, until Billy's laughing like crazy and shoving off the sink and muttering something.

"Room, party of two, coming up," Dom says, dragging Billy by the end of his belt into an empty stall.

"Guys," Elijah says, annoyed, a little unsteady on his feet. "We'd like to do something besides enjoy the bathroom all night. Come on. Fuck later."

"Be a good lad and watch the door," Billy shouts, his words sharply cut off by Dom's mouth.

Groaning under a sudden wave of dizziness, Elijah knocks against a door and then disappears into its unoccupied stall. He sits down on the toilet lid, breathing through his nose and trying to ignore the sensation that won't stop doubling and tripling over his skin. Several seconds later Sean walks into the stall, closing the door. 

"They need watching, anyway," he says reasonably, eyes full of concern, and Elijah knows it's for himself and not for Merry and Pippin.

Jittery again Elijah stands, putting his forehead on the cold paint-covered metal wall. The texture vaguely fascinates him and disgusts him all at once. He flattens his front against it, closing his eyes. He listens to Dom panting. He listens to the rustle of belt and jeans being dealt with. He feels Dom's weight push against the wall and realizes that the only thing separating him from the expanse of Dom's back is an inch of aluminum. Physical wanting cramps his muscles and the only thing that seems capable of bringing comfort is Sean, body warm as hell and so very available just two feet away.

Elijah turns slowly, flopping his back against the wall, throat working around a swallow as Dom utters a low, appreciative curse and then promptly moans. "Fuck." 

Sean stands opposite him on the other side of the stall. Elijah can hear people using the urinals and the empty stalls. He wonders when Sean closed the door of their stall. Unable to recall Sean even moving to do so, he becomes obsessed with the tiny detail, and then suddenly forgets it. Sean stares at the wall as if he can see through it. 

The obscene noise of animated mouth on cock, wet and fast, fills their ears. Elijah actually blushes, and the blood that goes through him feels twice as thick as normal, settling heavily in his groin. Sean's face is just as red. Embarrassed for Sean through the confused tangle that makes up his thoughts, he's tempted to get them both the hell out of the bathroom.

"Let's just wait outside," he says, finally, blinking around the sweat that circles his eyes.

Sean drifts over to Elijah's side of the stall, focused entirely on the noise coming from the other side. "No, no, it's." He glances at Elijah, a tiny wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows.

Something like a shiver goes through Elijah, but under his skin and much more like a shudder, bringing his fingers to fists. The sensation is gone as quickly as it came, but leaves the temptation it brings, connected so easily to reality by way of the heat coming off Sean's skin.

Elijah has a sudden, insane thought. 

The wall at Elijah's back rocks suddenly, straining against its hinges. Dom's sneakers squeak against the linoleum. Sean puts one palm flat on the wall, eyes scanning itfixated. The motion goes up through his fingers and he's looking at Elijah again, wetting lips with his tongue.

Elijah rests his head back against the wall. The contact sends tingles through his scalp, setting off similar tingling along his ears and neck, making his lips part with sudden breath. He's forgotten the last few seconds and finds himself floating in and out of awareness. 

Sean takes his hand off the wall and in a purely accidental motion, his fingers brush Elijah's jaw. Elijah inhales sharply, physically recoiling enough to get Sean's attention. The second he finishes flinching he wants it again and leans forward before he can realize that's not a good idea.

"Sorry," Sean says, taking a step back, but the obsession lingers in his eyes. He's really staring now, eyes drawn to Elijah's skin peaking between flaps of collar, to the wisps of brown gathered around Elijah's ears. He nibbles the bait with excruciating hesitance. 

_I need to get out of this stall_ , is what Elijah tells himself to say. But the words die. He pushes off the wall, bumping Sean's side, and nearly trips over his own feet. Sean grabs his arm and braces him on his feet; the abrupt touch lashes over his skin, hot and then cold and then electric.

Giddy, he's wracked with silent laughter, and leans forward into Sean's chest, nudging his nose and face right up to Sean's. "Ooh boy."

"Elijah," Sean says, looking up or trying to, and their eyelashes touch.

"Shit," is all Elijah can say before he's putting his hands on Sean's hair and arms, petting and pulling. The wrongness travels him sideways and he can't hold on to it. _Don't stop._

Breathing out of sorts, Sean tries to stand straight and reassert himself but fails miserably. Elijah's touch distracts him, Dom whimpering in the next stall arouses him, and they're so tangled and so hot that he can't sort one from the other.

The surface of Elijah's body simmers with sensation, a boiling sheet of shivers setting off shivers until all of him is converted. He combs his fingers through Sean's hair, catching the smell of shampoo and worn cologne. Sean's mouth touches his neck, just inches below his offbeat pulse, drawing an unintentional whimper from his throat. 

"Yeah," Elijah groans. 

It's the product of waiting he wasn't even aware he was doing, and now it's all at once possible, and Sean's lips push into the soft creases of his throat, tasting sweat and leaving moisture. Sean's shoulders bunch under his fingers. They fall back against the wall. Hands fly over Elijah's body, petting his arms and sides, pressing the flesh of his face and ears and neck, and the feeling goes beyond layers, exploding in on itself so many times that he can't keep up. He only knows it can't stop, he couldn't stand it if it stopped, makes no difference what happens later. 

"Sean," he's begging, dragging Sean's face up to his and mashing their mouths together. Taken off-guard, Sean pants against Elijah's tongue.

_Kissing_ , Elijah thinks, _kissing and kissing and kissing and Sean and kissing._

They grind against each other pointlessly, rumpling clothes that stay firmly in place, tangling hair under their fingers. Sean's fingers trace the shape of Elijah's ears and find the velvety soft patches of skin just under and below them. He cups the clean, softened shape of Elijah's neck, holds the whole thing under his fingers, and presses it until it turns pink. He lets Elijah's tongue fill his mouth and then claims some tongue for his own, allowing the sickeningly sweet wetness to smudge his mouth.

Getting fuzzy again, Elijah pulls back, groping at Sean's shoulders to stay upright. The disorientation is feverish, half good and half bad, alienating his head from the rest of his body.

Someone bangs on the door of their stall and Sean steps back and lets Elijah go, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"We're gonna shove off," Dom says. "Bring the Keymaster to the parking lot when you're done, Elwood."

Sean thunks his forehead against the door and groans. 

Elijah, rubbing his eyes, cracks up laughing. He flops against Sean's back, twining arms around the crook of an elbow there, and smirks. "Take me home, darlin'."


End file.
